


Near A Bathing Place

by jossujb



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bathing Bilbo and Thorin are quite foolish and nude, playing games and making love. Bilbo has lots of thoughts about right and wrong, but it's all quite silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near A Bathing Place

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reading was made by thegr8richardsp8 from Tumblr, thank you very much, though I didn't follow all the good advices I was given, because I have a hard head and a large ego, but thanks for going trough this little piece anyhow. 
> 
> English is not my native, plus I find this whole silly fandom to be ridicuously hard to write, but anyway, enjoy reading if you decide to wander trough.

Thorin wore nothing but the skin of a mighty wolf, but Bilbo had even less on - he was uncovered and bare as he hid in the brush giggling like a hobbit half of his age. There was a little pond just behind the short, white trunked trees. Their whole tired bunch had decided to bathe well and rest, since the place was sheltered by high and solid rocks. Though one should never be too reckless in the wild, but the dwarves were all dirty and hungry from walking many long days, and quite frankly Bilbo was weariest of them all, even if Bombur and Bofur had carried him a bit when his stout little hobbit feet refused to keep him up any longer..

It was such lovely place too. The water was clear and warm, you could see to the very bottom of it and it's pretty, tiny fishes Fili and Kili tried to capture with their bare hands and little nests. Bilbo, like any good _ordinary_ hobbit, didn't know how to swim and was very scared of stepping into water remembering eerily all the warnings of his mother. But once he got over his initial fear he found splashing his feet rather enjoyable. The pond was not deep and dwarves themselves said they weren't good swimmers either, but there was no whirlpools or streams to drown anybody. In addition, Bilbo felt sure that someone would grab him from the neck if he got too deep. Dwarves had grown to like and respect him, and did not really tease him for being a little helpless sometimes. Not in any mean way at least.

They had seen that Bilbo Baggins of Bag End wasn't just any hobbit or just a burden, he was a brave and joyful little thing, completely different than the thirteen of them, and they all were happy to keep him safe. Especially Thorin, which was peculiar, since he was indeed the one who resented the so-called burglar the most in the beginning. 

But it had changed some time ago. Adventures do that to people he figured, though Bilbo wasn't exactly sure when, but they had become quite close friends indeed. They slept together, bathed together, Bilbo even braided the king's hair for time to time, sitting on his laps or leaning to his shoulders. Bilbo knew that back in Hobbiton people would be scandalized, but he guessed that was what excited him the most.

It was outrageous really, liaisons like this belonged to young lads who didn't know any better. Bilbo was already a hobbit of a certain age and if he wanted to stay respected, he should be marrying some nice girl and help fill The Bag End with children again. Instead he had stuck his head in the clouds, making a fool of himself with love that's not meant to be _right._

But the Shire was so far away, farther than the mountains he mused, and this was his adventure was it not? Did the opinions of his friends or  the customs of hobbits matter here, where a true king was is showing his affections with a game of hide and seek? 

"Where is that Baggins? Where has my halfling gone, I wonder?" Thorin pondered out loud and amused. He rustled leaves as he went and Bilbo giggled, hopping behind an another shrubbery. Thorin could hear him, he probably saw him too, like the rest of his kinship close the shore. They were not alone or truly hiding. But it was a game, a game of young love, that should not have fitted two creatures so different, but as it was, Thorin caught and released Bilbo over and over, letting him run and come back into his arms. It was joyful.

"Shouldn't we be getting dressed? Isn't it dangerous to wander about like two newborn babies without a roof over our head?" Bilbo said letting himself to be snatched in Thorin's strong arms. 

"I am not a child", said Thorin simply and pulled them down to a soft moss on the ground. He was a strong man, a big man from hobbit's point of view. Even if men and elves were taller than him Bilbo doubted there was anyone as dark and majestic as King Oakenshield. Though Bilbo felt quite silly, Thorin was royal blood and all that, _of course_ he would look like gorgeous and nothing else - all kings do, don't they? Shouldn't they? 

Bilbo felt aldo ridiculous describing Thorin with words that did not honour him the way they should. He was merely a hobbit and knew only what hobbit would, so how could he explain what Thorin _was_ without sounding like a bumbling fool? There probably wasn't even Elvish words suited for him, because Thorin sure wasn't made with the delicacies of such a language. He had eyes of a fierce stallion and a warm heart pumping hot blood into his veins. Elvish is made fo cold beuty, not for earthy passion.

 "No, no, I suppose you're not", Bilbo stumbled and blushed from his thoughts and Thorin's lustful eyes looking at him carefully. Bilbo had no idea what he saw in him. Surely he had had lovers way more worthy and yet he came to _him_ with a heat on his loins. It was dizzying for a small creature like Bilbo, who hadn't had a desire this big inside him before. He wasn't sure it was meant to fit hobbits at all. 

Then Thorin kissed Bilbo carefully, they embraced and they moaned - surely their company knew what they were up to, but knew not to interrupt. Perhaps _this_ was accepted amongst dwarves? Or maybe Thorin had a right to do as he pleased, it didn't matter, Bilbo was amazed, how could someone judge him for wanting this? 

There was no book nor story about love quite like how they made it, but it was nevertheless magnificent. Thorin was huge on top of him, Bilbo had his head deep in his shoulder and hair, both of which smelled like clear pond water and fresh leaves. He could feel Thorin's  cock hardening against his stomach as he thrust against his hobbit lover again and again, rubbing Bilbo's aching prick and the space between his thighs. Their fingers were entwined and Bilbo simply lift his whole body off the ground and against Thorin every time he thrust down. 

Could something that felt so good really be shameful, Bilbo only wodered aimlessly as his prick was throbbing and slick from sweat and the musk of Thorin, who pinned him down with a rounded back, growling like a hungry wolverine. 

"Thorin, Thorin _please_..." Bilbo squealed not knowing what he was asking fo. He had never made love quite like this, but it all felt so natural. His tiny body was trembling with little spasms of joy and Thorin was whispering words of his own language to his ear. His voice was rough and his words even rougher, like you would expect from the tongue of a people who lived deep underground. It made Bilbo's want only grow stronger, because he knew that these were secrets trusted to him, even if he didn't understand them. Oakenshield was spilling so much on him and Bilbo could do nothing but try to etch every foreign sentence onto his mind forever. Who knew if they'd ever have an another opportunity to be like this? That was probably why Thorin was giving all of his secret lovespells for Bilbo to keep, and if the hobbit's heart could have grown any bigger it would have.

"You will see... you are _mine_ Baggins. Mine to keep", Thorin groaned punctuating his words with harsh, erratic pushes and Bilbo couldn't speak, couldn't agree or disagree, as he was going over the edge to a place that was called _divine_ in poems. With a wet and sloppy kiss he crossed the border and couldn't see anything but firecrackers in the sky. Laws of Shire were useless to him now, because this was what made him whole and wonderful, and how could it be wrong?

Some day Bilbo swore to find words for his experience, some way to not to make any part of it sound distasteful or crude. He wanted to remember this and tell about his love to everybody, so all folk would realize how love is love regardless if it was convenient or approved of by old wives. Who are they to decide what a Baggins should do, and besides - Bilbo was also a _Took_. Never before he had been as happy as he was now.

A little later Bilbo came back to his senses finding, Thorin close, embracing his rounded waist lazily. They could hear splashes and the warm laughter of the others. Somehow it didn't make Bilbo feel that uncomfortable, even if he guessed it will be more than a little awkward to look anyone in the eye for a day or two.

"You know, you can't own a hobbit", said Bilbo with a shrug. Thorin frowned at that and hugged him a bit too tight. Dwarves and their possessions, Bilbo had learned not to question about it. Dwarves were jealous and very possessive about all things they considered theirs. Quite unlike hobbits. who did collected a clutter of things, but was just that, a clutter.

Bilbo grinned a bit and kissed Thorin's grumpy, wrinkly nose.

"But I'm gladly yours, if you want to, really", he said and Thorin's look softened in understanding. After a short while he carried him back to the pond, washed Bilbo's belly and thighs and made it clear that this was just how it was going to be.

 

 **FIN**  


End file.
